


Run Boy Run (they're trying to catch you)

by fireynovacat



Series: Stars above, earth below [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Empathy Powers, Nonbinary Character, On the Run, Origin Story, Rainbow Plane Universe, The Aspec Hunt, the AIC Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: They have to loose this tail and fast. And preferably without attracting the cops. Because that would be difficult to explain.





	Run Boy Run (they're trying to catch you)

They were still uncertain. Of course they were. But they couldn't risk their family. Not with the lingering... _ things _ seeming to close in. And out of place  _ bad, wrong, mean to harm  _ people that they're now certain are following them. They don't have a choice. 

  


So with the new bow and store brought (they won't last forever and they'll have to learn how to make the parts) arrows; along with a pack of supplies they leave a note and slip out into the still dark early morning.

  


_ Goodbye. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm doing this for you. Don't look for me. _

  


They hope their family understands. They start walking. Heading east. It's about thirty minutes later when they confirm that they are indeed being followed. Two men, both wearing hooded jackets. Much taller and probably stronger than them. There's a bus stop ahead, but they can't hear the tell tale rumble of a bus close by. So scratch that off. 

  


They couldn't run. And definitely not for long distances. So that also removed ditching the sidewalk and trying to cross the park they were passing. A store maybe? Increased the chance of others later tracking their movements, but if the men hung around outside they'd be suspicious. That it is. They pick up the pace minutely and reach the tiny convenience store at the corner, resisting the urge to bolt in.

  


Every minute is setting them more and more on edge. To the point where the employee's greeting spooks them. And then the confusion from the older woman. _ Fuck _ . They forgot about their bow. "Uh, sorry. I forgot I had it on. I'm going hunting with my dad! I got so excited and wanted to surprise him with coffee before we leave." They glance out the window as the woman's face softens into a distant look. The men are hanging just out of camera range. Waiting.  _ Shit. _

  


They quickly buy two bottled coffees and muffins, passing over a five dollar bill and telling her to keep the change.

  


They should have realized they'd look suspicious with a bow and quiver full of arrows. Which meant they had to get out of town quickly and forge into the open land before they got spotted by a cop or concerned citizen. 

  


4 a.m.

  


Now or never. They toss open the door and charge when the men get distracted by a bicyclist. Dashing in the opposite direction, pain flaring along their legs. The men persue. But appear to be keeping a distance.  _ They're going to follow me out of town to where there are no witnesses. But I can't be seen by anyone else. _

  


Eventually they pass the last houses.  _ One year of cross country don't fail me now.  _ They charge up a hill pulling the bow out and nocking an arrow and spinning around. The men have guns. Terror leaps in their throat.

  


"A little baby aspecling. All alone! And nowhere to run! Are you scarred you inhuman monster?" The one closer taunts. The other cocks his gun.

  


Scared doesn't even begin to cover it. Terrified maybe. But even that feels weak.  _ I am going to die. _ The vindictive part of them wants the man to one day feel just this way.  _ Weak, helpless, terrified, and alone.  _ Part of them latches on to how they had felt, just a week before calming a terrified coworker.  _ And PUSHED.  _ The man stumbled and turned to his companion. They can feel the terror from him. He raises his gun and before his companion can register it, fires. The man is down and in their shock they stop whatever it is they're doing. The man collapses and the shooter drops down to, trying to stop the bleeding from his chest.

  


They run.

  


They run.

  


_ Monstermonstermonster. You killed someone. You didn't even do it yourself. You forced Someone else to. But they were trying to kill me. But you controlled someone…. _

  


The fight rages in their head as their legs burn. Eventually they collapse. The sun has risen and there's no sign of anyone else. They're near a scraggly wood at the base of a rocky set of tall hills. Pulling themself to a rock to sit and wheeze they ponder everything. What had happened?

  


They had used their power to harm. Something they had seen even before it revealed itself as superhuman as a healing tool. Empathy could be used for bad.

  


Exhausted they lean back, pulling out a coffee and one of the muffins. While the men had been trying to kill them, they still felt guilty. 

  


This is difficult.

  


After resting for awhile, the sun is higher above the horizon. Pulling their pack on again they start off, going around the hills. They still want as much distance between them and their old town. Before people started looking. Before the man can get reinforcements…..and revenge for his dead comrade.

.

.

.

.

They run, because they're scared. They run because they can't let anyone else get hurt. They run. And they are alone. There is nothing but keeping on the move. Avoiding everything and everyone. They run.


End file.
